


国王与玫瑰

by Sen_2324



Series: 国王与玫瑰 [1]
Category: The King (2019)
Genre: Bottom! The Dauphin, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Top! Henry V, Vaginal Fingering, 亨利五世/法国王太子, 女装, 怀孕提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_2324/pseuds/Sen_2324
Summary: 亨利五世送了套妻子凯瑟琳的衣服给被秘密囚禁的法国王太子。
Relationships: Henry V of England/The Dauphin
Series: 国王与玫瑰 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	国王与玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 太饿了还是忍不住自己动手了。我流设定，法国王太子战败于阿金库尔，大家都以为他死了，实则被亨利五世秘密带回英格兰囚禁了起来。王太子是路易斯，但两人的年龄还是按照（网飞瞎扯的）片中设定的来。路易斯要比亨利大一点这样。  
> 总之最好忘掉史实。

凯瑟琳做裙子的时候，他叫人多做了一套，送到塔楼去。当夜去看成果，那条宝蓝色的裙子怪异地卡在路易斯身上，有些可笑。  
法兰西真正的玫瑰露出一个堪称引诱的微笑，赤裸的脚伸出来，虚虚踩在年轻国王的裤裆上。  
“太小了。”他的俘虏，法兰西曾经的王太子骄矜地说，“而且我不会穿。”  
“也是，按照你妹妹的尺寸做的。”英格兰的国王抓住了那不老实的脚，屈膝跪上了床，“你不该吓跑使女。”  
路易斯的笑容消失了。  
“可惜了，蓝色很衬你。”亨利摸着脚踝，侧头吻了一下那截白皙的小腿，轻声说着下次要叫个裁缝来好好量一量他的身型。  
被称赞的蓝眼睛的主人一瞬间似是要发作，最后还是回归了漫不经心的模样，微笑着垂眼看着他探入裙底。  
“为什么不杀了我？”  
年轻国王的手穿过层叠的裙襦，一路摸到了目的地。指尖在那处潮湿的软肉外轻轻一按，便径直塞入了两指。穿着蓝色华服的年长者咕哝了一下，含着指节的小口迅速溢出了欢愉的液体。这是他俘虏路易斯的意外收获，一个同时拥有女性的花器的男人，很好地解释了为什么法兰西的王太子会如此乐道于阴茎和蛋蛋的笑话。  
“我也一直在问自己。”  
年轻的国王就着抽插的姿势，将另一个脚也跪上了床。大概是动作间触到了敏感处，路易斯发出一声短促的呻吟，仰着头倒在了床上。先前送来其他的衣服还胡乱堆在床上，他无意识地摸到一条腰带便攥紧了，瞪着床幔鼻息急促了起来。  
炉火噼啪作响，亨利又往里加了一个手指，摸着对方的膝盖将他按成了迎张的姿态，凑上去吻那已然泛起玫瑰色的脸庞。王储的嘴唇随即迎上来寻求安慰，他从善如流，轻轻含住了对方的上唇。这双瑰丽嘴唇主人这会儿是顾不上说什么下流笑话了， 三根手指足以叫他绷紧脚背眼神发飘了。  
但国王并不满意，还在那潮热泥泞里抠挖，激得他的口音愈发奇怪了：“嗯、恩利——”  
这朵玫瑰震颤着，呻吟着，在一阵痉挛后安静了下来。  
亨利一把将他两条腿都提到了肩上，巨大的裙摆像花一般层层绽开，最外层是华贵的蓝色，然后是雍容的米黄，再是浅色的里衬，最后展露出来的，才是柔软娇嫩的艳丽花芯。手指肏出来的爱液在腿间湿亮，猩红的内里微微外翻，而上面那根东西无人慰藉，挂着些许前液颇为可怜的挺立着。  
路易斯脸上的潮红尚未退下，一手懒懒拨弄着自己腿间的男根，一边用架在对方肩上的脚去够国王的发梢。  
“你喜欢我。”  
亨利正低头脱自己的衣服，愣了一下才意识到他是接上了先前的话题，顿时觉得那张餍足的脸有点可恶。  
“你管这个叫喜欢？”  
“我喜欢。”路易斯的嘴里滑过一些含混的法语，大抵是些王室贵族不应当熟知的那种低俗之词，亨利没有费心听辨，“小树苗值得一些夸奖，”他的右脚又不安分地滑下来，试图玩弄亨利胯下刚袒露出来的巨物。“可爱的英格兰小树苗。”  
他用上了咏唱的调子，“你贪恋这玫瑰，贪恋这土地，贪恋美丽的法兰西。”  
“我要是真的贪恋，在你送我皮球的时候就可以举兵拔营了。”  
“噢，天真的国王，正直的国王，被蠢货们骗过了海峡～”他咯咯笑着，被扼住脖颈时也没停下来，似乎觉得拿这事激怒一个胜利者非常有趣。  
年轻的英格兰国王将他的下身掀了起来，叫他膝盖抵着锁骨，无法动弹，方才被称颂的狰狞堪堪卡在花穴姣软的入口处。  
“你不过是个妓女罢了。”  
法兰西王太子便像妓女般呻吟起来，放荡且动听，婉转又淫靡。在年轻人往外抽离时他甚至熟练地夹紧了软肉来挽留，被扣住了双手也无所谓，扭动间照样能让自己的阴茎在小腹上磨蹭出一丝快感。他适应得太快，享受得彻底，亨利曾不止一次地怀疑自己并不是第一个开拓这片处女地的男人。也许正如他所想，这朵法兰西玫瑰确实是个人尽可夫的荡妇。  
不过那又有什么关系呢。他看着年长的王太子神色迷朦地含着他的手指，如今法兰西的土地和法兰西的玫瑰都是他的了。  
他恶意地卡住了阴茎不让路易斯顺利高潮，听够了身下男人的哭叫和哀求，才松了手，就着对方潮吹的淫液径直肏进了后穴。  
前端迟来的高潮没有让年长者放松太多，路易斯的肛口依然紧得让两个人都疼出了汗。年轻的国王看着那张疼得发白的脸，先前的怒气便消了大半。他自然知道那是路易斯这个疯子惯用的激怒伎俩，但要在这朵疯玫瑰前保持人前的那份理智总是很难。  
他心怀歉意地吻了那张坏心眼的漂亮嘴巴，带着沾满唾液的手又回到了那女穴里。  
路易斯很快又起了兴，随着手指抽插的节奏小声哼哼，爱液混着精水淌下来再次打湿了后穴，终于让亨利顺利把自己的阴茎全送了进去。  
不一会儿路易斯就夹着他的腰开始淫叫，方才发泄过的阴茎又立了起来，他的手胡乱抹过自己泄在小腹上的精液，草草撸了两下，便同亨利一道开拓起了自己的花穴。  
两人的手指在媚肉里纠缠着，渐渐跟上了亨利抽送的节奏。肉体的拍击声同手指亵弄的水声并到了一处，年轻的国王以牙还牙，咬着年长者的耳垂吐出一些轻曼俚俗之语，异国的俘虏吃吃笑了起来，也不知听懂了多少，红色的舌尖掠过嘴唇，舔上了对方的喉结。  
两人一同高潮时亨利似乎想要退出来，路易斯抱着他的脖子绞紧了后穴说不，“射给我，”昔日的王储用法语说道，“把你的一切都给我，我的小国王。”  
英格兰的年轻国王便将自己的精液都射在了那温热紧致的后穴里，叫他吃了个饱。“这是你想要的吗？”  
法兰西的玫瑰露出了令人熟悉的天真而疯狂的笑容：“这是我应得的。”

亨利抱住他静静躺着，听着两人粗重的呼吸逐渐归于平静。他一会儿想着自己应该解释清楚道个歉，一会儿又想他应当给他一个了断。路易斯理应死在阿金库尔的郊外，他欠他一个了断。他这么想着，却没有动弹。  
一定是他手里的金发太过顺滑细腻了。他就这么无意识地玩弄着，想了许许多多，直到长发的主人支起了身。那套不合身的裙装还卡在他的身上，领口和衣袖都被拉破了，下摆则湿了一大片，还挂着些乳白色黏液，全是刚才交媾中弄上去的。  
“你应该脱掉这身。”亨利说。  
“你应该来脱掉这身。”路易斯回答。  
大概是头回碰上自己身上的衣物繁复而对方赤裸无物的情况，一番比照之后他饶有兴味地笑了起来。他吻了吻国王的唇角，依然艳丽的嘴唇蜻蜓点水般一路向下，掠过锁骨、掠过胸膛、掠过小腹，吻在了腿间。先前让他欲仙欲死的巨物这会儿还蛰伏着，这位王储撅着嘴刻意端详了一番，随后舌头一卷，轻巧地含进了嘴里。  
亨利的手又回到了路易斯那头漂亮的金发里，指腹按在头皮上，暗示他继续。于是年长者舔净了上头留着的各种液体，摆着头模拟媾和的频率，吞咽了起来。  
这是法兰西的王太子变成英格兰的俘虏后才学会的技能。起初他还会被噎到满脸通红，现在已经能轻车熟路地收起牙齿，用鼻子呼吸，好让自己的咽喉挤压阴茎的前端来模拟内穴的收缩了。  
你瞧，他确实是个天生的妓女。  
路易斯张嘴吞吐着，待那物件苏醒胀大到了吞咽困难的程度便退了开去，年轻的国王正在兴头上，想将他重新按回胯下，年长的俘虏则拉下了按在发间的手，“耐心，亲爱的。”他用法语吟诵着，随即挽起裙摆跪了上来。  
“你更喜欢哪一个？恩利？”他塌下腰，暧昧地磨蹭着那根昂扬的阴茎，舔着唇问。  
亨利的回答是伸手扣住了对方的腰。  
法兰西的妓女笑着撩起裙子，在国王的注视下摸过自己紧绷的大腿，抹开腿间流下来的精液，摸上湿漉漉的勃起——裙摆又落了下来，掩住了那片春色。  
他扶着那根坚挺坐了下去。刚肏过的小穴不难进入，射在里头的精液也有点润滑作用，但借着体重一捅到底还是让两人同时发出了一声闷哼。  
太深太大了，路易斯的笑容一时间有些挂不住，他哽咽了一下，想调侃几句，一时间脑子空空竟没抓住什么音节，而身下的亨利已经抓着他的腰动作了起来。  
“不，嗯！”猝不及防被顶得太深，一开口差点咬到自己的舌头，路易斯赶忙按住了对方的胸膛，支起腰让那利刃退出少许，“放松点，小狮子。”  
亨利挑了挑眉，他便拿回了主动权，按着自己的节奏摆起了腰。  
同口交一样，骑乘是他少有的能享受掌控感的时刻——激怒亨利那个不算，他也没法控制自己只挑动听的说，大胜而归的亨利五世身边还缺那点尽说溢美之词的人吗？  
宁静的深夜里床褥摇摆的吱呀声愈发明显，当然床上这两个制造出主教听了也要皱眉的声音的罪魁祸首都不以为意，路易斯就着抽插的节奏闭了眼舒服得哼叫，无人慰藉的花器激动得淌水，同后穴被带出来的精水和肠液一道，浸湿了两人胯下的毛发。亨利的手则摸进了裙底，抓着被俘王储的臀肉往自己胯上按，恨不得将阴囊也一并塞进那磨人的蜜穴里去。  
路易斯会在乎吗？他会注意到自己现下这个淫乱模样吗？他会在意自己被俘虏被开发被塑造成骑在男人的阴茎上愉悦自己的妓女吗？  
也许吧，也许在事后张开腿独自清理红肿后穴里的精水时，也许在那些倚着钉死的窗户打量自己身上的吻痕的日子里，他也许会觉得羞耻，会怨恨——但不是现在。  
现在他正因为肠肉的敏感处被研磨而仰着头哭叫，金色的卷曲长发贴在脸上，面颊潮红，一副刚被人肏熟了的样子，无暇顾及那些道德尊严问题。  
母语又回到了他的嘴边，但可能他也不知道自己说了些什么。可能是谩骂，可能是哀求，也可能是示爱。谁知道呢。亨利五世并不在乎。他咬着牙拔了出来，将盛绽的法兰西之花按进堆叠的裙装之中，在对方因为一瞬的空虚露出迷茫表情的时候，挺身捅进了前方的女穴里。  
“路易，”他吻着他发红的指节，“看着我，路易……”  
那双蓝眼睛便看了过来，带着泪水，被性欲染红了眼圈，几乎难以聚焦于身上的男人。“恩、恩利……亨利。”  
“感觉到了吗？”  
他被引着摸到了交合之处，那泥泞感叫他想起了10月的阿金库尔。潮湿、黏腻、带着令人作呕的腥气。他的惨败之地。  
“这就是活着的感觉。”  
他在顶弄中迎来了高潮。精液射了亨利一手，阴穴则喷着水将含着的男根咬得更紧了一些。发泄后的亨利看起来不再那么沉郁了，一边挺着胯慢慢抽动，将精水往更里面送，一边拉下他卡在肩上的衣领，温柔地摩挲着那急促起伏的胸脯。  
“你会怀孕吗，路易？”  
他半阖着眼由着年轻的国王俯下身来送上一个绵长的吻。  
“我会吗？”他喃喃，纵情之后的困意实在难以抵抗，他感觉到对方的手放在自己的小腹上，掌心的热度仿佛一个小太阳，暖得他愈发困倦，难以思考。  
“为我生个孩子吧，路易。”  
法兰西的玫瑰发出了疲倦的哼声，随即沉沉睡去了。

1415年10月，法兰西的王太子路易斯战败，死于阿金库尔的郊外。  
1422年10月，亨利五世的一个侍女难产，死于温莎城堡的塔楼。

FIN.

\-------  
女装的路易斯大概是这种感觉：  


**Author's Note:**

> 补充一下：亨利五世按照史料记载是在1422年8月去世了，所以路易斯是以国王的使女的身份带孕守寡2个月后难产死了（对不起我的kink很奇怪


End file.
